


Lightweight

by taugex



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Underage Drinking, but very light daddy kink, just in case because only Jason is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taugex/pseuds/taugex
Summary: Bruce returns to his office after back to back meetings to find his good brandy opened and his sidekick drunk.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Lightweight

Bruce Wayne has been in meetings since he rolled into Wayne Enterprises this morning at 7am, and with the clock striking 9pm he is officially calling it quits. All the apologies from his personal assistant who had booked so many meetings back to back does not help alleviate his darkening mood, nor does it help that he had also been on a case until 4am the previous evening. All in all, he is exhausted, irritated by the board, and ready to eat more than just a slipped power bar and an americano with 5 extra shots. Maybe he will finally break open that nice brandy Alfred had gotten him last Christmas. As far as he knows, Bruce Wayne the CEO is done for the day, and Batman had finished his case the night before, so maybe he can finally take a brief evening off. 

But when Bruce opens his office door, he is met with a sight he honestly can’t find entirely surprising. His brandy is opened, just a small amount missing, the culprit splayed out in his office chair. 

"B, you're back," Jason slurs, sitting up straighter in Bruce's chair, catching himself at the end. It seems a struggle for the boy to stay upright by himself. 

"Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Bruce sighs, closing his office door behind him. "My secretary let you in?" 

"No, I snuck in," Jason grins, proud of the admission. "You trained me well, after all." 

Bruce makes a mental note to beef up his security a bit, though he knows that it will be impossible to keep Jason out after all his training. Perhaps training Robin was a mistake. "And I see you've been drinking my good brandy… A little young, aren't you?" Bruce admonishes, stepping further into his office. 

"Puh-lease, I've been drinking since I was 10," Jason groans, lifting himself up on shaking arms before taking an uneven step towards Bruce. He trips, but Bruce was there to catch him immediately, Jason sinking into his wide embrace. 

"How much have you had, Jason?" Bruce asks softly, looking down at his teenage protégé with an affection not often seen upon his visage. 

"Just like… two shots…" Jason grumbles, burying his face in Bruce's chest as he wraps his arms around his waist. 

"Two too many, then," Bruce chuckles, pulling Jason away from him and sitting in his desk chair. 

"I can handle my liquor," Jason frowns, crossing his arms before once again closing the distance between them to straddle Bruce's lap. "I'm not a kid, you know." 

"Is that so?" Bruce smirks, tracing a finger along Jason's jaw, tilting his gaze up to look him in the eye. "Despite your experience, you're still 15 and still a lightweight, it seems," he teases, much to Jason's offense. 

"Yeah? And what does that make you?" Jason questions right back, hooking his arms around Bruce's neck. "You're the one who's gonna fuck me regardless." 

Bruce lifts a brow. "Am I? You're drunk and underage," he reasons, hands nonetheless wrapping around Jason and gripping his ass cheeks. "I can think of nothing but reasons not to listen to you right now," he murmurs, slowly beginning to knead Jason's bottom. 

"I've been waiting all day for you," Jason purrs, hoisting himself up and wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist. "I need your cock… now, Daddy," the words punctuated with a playful nip to Bruce's bottom lip. 

Having had enough of Jason's provocations, Bruce stands, Jason easily lifted in his arms and spread out on the surface of his desk. Documents that just hours earlier had been causing Bruce headache after headache cascade off the edge, pushed aside as Jason extends his arms above his head, arching his back into Bruce's roaming touch. 

"Naughty boy, do I need to teach you a lesson?" Bruce growls, hands once again finding their perch on Jason's round bottom. 

"Yes yes yes yes," Jason chants, his slender legs wrapping around Bruce's waist and pulling him in closer. Bruce is half hard pressed against him, and the thought makes his flushed drunk face darken another shade. 

"You know it's not a very good punishment if you're asking for it," Bruce contemplates, his hand already working the button of Jason's trousers, easily undoing the clasp and pulling the zipper down. 

"Guess that's why I never learn," Jason sasses back, his tongue peeking out of his wide smile. He looks so young like this. Bruce knows it probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. 

"Come here," he says gently, leaning down to kiss that sweet mouth, all soft lips and tongue. Jason moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Bruce's neck like it's second nature, his hips lifting in perfect sync with Bruce tugging his pants and briefs down and off. 

"I love you, Jason," Bruce says softly, because when Jason is clinging to him all lovely and needy he just can't help himself. 

"Stop talking about your feelings, it's not like you," Jason retorts, but Bruce doesn't miss the way Jason avoids his gaze, how the blush has reached the tips of ears. 

"It's true," Bruce affirms, cupping the side of Jason's face to make him look at him. "You're so beautiful like this, Jay." 

Jason's brows furrow, his eyes still avoiding Bruce's. "Only like this?" 

"No… Always," Bruce says softly, pressing his lips to Jason's. "Look at me Jay," he urges, and finally Jason's blue green eyes flick up to meet Bruce's gaze. "I love you." 

At the admission, Jason can't help but moan out "B," tugging Bruce down into another kiss. Jason is warm and needy from the alcohol, and Bruce can't get close enough. His hands wrap around Jason's small waist to pull him against him, grinding his hard length against Jason's hole. 

"B, I need you," Jason begs, "Need you to fuck me."

Bruce leans down, mouth latching onto Jason's neck and sucking dark marks into his supple skin. Soft, sweet moans escape Jason's mouth as a shiver travels up his spine, his breath hitching as Bruce leaves marks up and down his neck. He pulls back to admire his handiwork—Jason's skin covered in red bites and marks that will no doubt fade into a blooming purple he will struggle to hide. But Bruce doesn't mind, he wants the world to know who his boy belongs to. 

"Jay, you're so drunk," Bruce breathes, rolling his hips up against Jason once more and admiring the way it makes his chest heave and his bright eyes widen. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he promises, opening a desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube with one hand while the other undoes his belt and pants. At the sound of the cap opening, Jason lets out a small noise, biting his lip and spreading his legs a little wider. 

"Fingered myself while waiting for you," Jason urges, hands resting on Bruce's forearms. "Don’t need your fingers, need your dick." 

"Always so eager," Bruce hums as he pulls out his cock, coating it generously in lube. He reaches down to Jason's entrance and finds it wet to touch, satisfied the boy was not lying about his previous activities. 

"I'm going to give it to you, baby boy," Bruce grunts as he lines up his dick to Jason's slicked up hole and pushes in. Jason is so soft inside, more pliant and warmer than usual due to the alcohol. He's absolutely perfect, and Bruce can't help the satisfied sigh that escapes him as his member becomes fully seated in Jason's tight hole. 

Jason keens, the most beautiful desperate moan escaping his lips as Bruce begins to move, pulls his dick almost all the way out before slamming back in. Bruce puts a hand over Jason's mouth, muffling the sounds the boy makes as he forms a harsh rhythm to fuck into him. "Shhhh, they're going to hear you, you need to stay quiet for me, can you do that?" Bruce whispers directly into Jason's ear, sending another shiver down his spine as his head lolls about in an attempt to nod. There's no one around to hear them anymore, but Jason doesn't know that and Bruce knows the danger turns Jason on. What gets Bruce on the other hand is the way he can feel Jason biting his lower lip, desperately trying to obey his instructions. 

"That's it Jay, you're such a good boy, such a good Robin," Bruce praises because he knows Jason needs it. He can hear the boy gasp beneath his hand, feel a muffled sob he tries to hide but can't help as the words wash over him. "You're always so good Jason, I'm so proud of you," Bruce continues and he knows Jason won't be able to last much longer by the high pitched sounds he makes with every quickened breath. 

Upon a particularly deep thrust, Jason's body stiffens, his hole clenching desperately down on Bruce before he's shaking, streaks of white bursting from the tip of his cock. Bruce rides him through it, removing his hand from the boy's mouth so he can revel in the high pitched whines and cries he lets out as he orgasms completely untouched. 

Jason's body goes slack and soon his moans shift to sounds of discomfort as his orgasm turns to over stimulation. 

"B," Jason huffs in protest when Bruce pulls out. He admires for a moment the way Jason's used hole gapes before clenching as if lamenting the absence of Bruce's cock. He rubs his thumb over it and dips the tip in just to get one more desperate whine out of Jason. 

"You haven't—" Jason is cut off as Bruce grabs his ankles, hoisting them up over the desk and pressing them together. The lube cap snaps open again, and before Jason's fuzzy thoughts can catch up with what's happening he feels cold slick being rubbed between his inner thighs. 

"Keep your legs closed tight for me," Bruce instructs, holding Jason's ankles together in one hand as his other lines the head of his cock up against Jason's thighs just below his balls. Jason obeys, his muscular thighs flexing as Bruce pushes between them and starts fucking at a desperate tempo. He was already close before, and with Jason's thighs pressed tight it doesn't take long before Bruce is spilling all over Jason's soft little cock and exposed stomach, nothing but a chant of "Jason, Jason, Jason," on his lips as he hugs Jason's legs close. 

As he comes down from his orgasm, Bruce lets out a sigh and steps back, letting Jason's legs fall naturally back down as he sits on his office chair. Jason lays limp on the desk, breathing heavily for a moment before letting out a tipsy laugh. 

"Didn't know you liked my thighs so much, old man. Is that why you put Robin in those shorts?" Jason laughs, and Bruce has never heard a more beautiful sound. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Bruce responds, always efficient as he tucks himself back in his clothes and stands up. He pulls a silk handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wipes the cum off Jason's stomach as the boy lays there, closing his eyes and letting himself be pampered. 

"Can't believe you fucked a kid in your office. What would the board think if they found out?" Jason continues to tease, keeping his body limp so Bruce can manhandle him back into his clothes. 

"What can I say, you're a bad influence," Bruce replies, shrugging as he sits Jason up on his desk. He hands him a cold bottle of mineral water from the mini fridge under his desk, and Jason scoffs. 

"You're so bougie, you know that right?" Jason groans with a roll of his eyes. 

"I think you like it," Bruce says as he opens the bottle for Jason, pressing it against his lips until Jason opens up and drinks. He can't stop the smile that spreads across his face after he finishes, Bruce not letting him go until the entire bottle is empty. 

"Can you walk?" Bruce asks, watching Jason intently. He swipes his thumb against Jason's lip to wipe up any remaining water, and Jason presses a kiss to it. 

"No. I'm drunk, fucked out, and tired, you need to carry me," Jason pouts, but can't stop the grin from bursting across his features, the dimples poking into his cheeks. Bruce is always winded by how beautiful Jason is. 

"Anything for you," Bruce answers, scooping Jason up and carrying him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been kicking around my drafts for a year and a half and I finally got a rush of motivation to finish it. It was originally supposed to just be horny fucky underage Jason porn but somehow some soft feelings found their way in. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
